


Liberté

by Kaelyan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName, pour le White Day :Le but est d'écrire un texte de 500 mots maximum et de l'offrir le 14 février à un membre du Collectif !Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez. Que ça soit pour lui montrer que vous pensez à lui, que vous l'appréciez ou tout simplement pour faire plaisir. Vous pouvez même envoyer à plusieurs personnes, tant que c'est un texte spécialement écrit pour chacun.Votre (vos) heureux Valentins pourront ensuite, s'il(s) le souhaite(nt), vous rendre la pareille lors du White Day, un mois plus tard. Les règles pour ces textes seront les mêmes : 500 mots maximum, envoyé le 14 mars.





	Liberté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de "Criminal Minds" appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
> Situation temporelle : Au début du dernier épisode de la saison 9, juste après que Reid pousse Blake et prenne une balle dans le cou à sa place.  
> Changements de situation : Rien  
> Beta lecture : Personne
> 
> Coucou Eli !  
> Je te remercie encore pour ton texte de St Valentin. Vraiment. Voici donc pour le White Day mon remerciement. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à le lire, même s'il m'a un peu échappé et qu'il n'est pas vraiment joyeux. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

* * *

* * *

Charles entra dans l'enceinte de la prison. Il se sentit à la fois apaisé et en colère. Comme chaque fois.

Un gardien l'aida à se placer dans un fauteuil en plastique et l'accompagna dans le labyrinthe qu'était les couloirs de la prison, il réfléchissait. Il détestait Erik. Pour des tas de raisons. Qu'il n'ait pas compris que si les mutants étaient supérieurs aux humains, ce n'était pas pour les réduire en esclavage mais pour les protéger en était une. Qu'il ait sacrifié leurs vies à tous les deux en refusant de laisser l'amour apaiser sa souffrance et sa colère en était une autre.

Il devait laisser partir Erik. Il était Magneto et rien d'autre depuis longtemps. C'était puéril de séparer les deux êtres. Au fond, Charles savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Mais accepter cela, c'était avouer qu'il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre la profondeur de la souffrance d'Erik. Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de sauver celui qu'il aimait. Et que trop de gens en étaient morts.

Le gardien qui le poussait s'arrêta devant les portes du sas de la cellule en plastique. Il écouta les recommandations d'une oreille, les connaissant par cœur. Il poussa sur les roues et s'approcha de la petite cellule au milieu de la pièce.

Les deux mutants se fixèrent en silence.

"Les ailes ne sont libertés que lorsqu'on les déploie pour voler. Repliées sur le dos, elles ne sont qu'un fardeau, " finit par déclarer Erik sans le quitter du regard. "Pour quelles raisons continues-tu à venir me voir, Charles ?"

Il tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps et tourna sur lui-même pour désigner son environnement.

"La raison est simple, mon ami. De nous deux, celui qui se sent libre n'est pas celui qu'il paraît," lâcha-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "Tu as beau prêcher toutes les bonnes paroles que tu souhaites, tu vis dans la peur et dans le doute que les humains viennent exterminer tes petits étudiants et que tu ne puisses rien faire pour les aider."

Le professeur se crispa sur son fauteuil.

"Je ne rentrerai pas dans le jeu de ta violence," répondit-il dans un soupir.

Le prisonnier sourit. Charles regardait ses yeux pétiller. Une fois de plus, Erik avait raison et tord à la fois. Il ne doutait pas que l'autre mutant était en paix avec ses actes, mais pas avec son passé. Et ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il lui rendait visite, chaque mois.

Malgré tout ce que Erik avait fait, le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour il comprendrait. Qu'un jour il accepterait de l'aide. Qu'un jour il laisserait Charles approcher, passer ses barrières.

En réalité, cela ne pourrait jamais arriver.

Pourtant, Charles revenait, encore et toujours. Se faisait moquer, insulter, voire ignorer.

Pas pour prouver à Magneto qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Mais parce que le mutant n'était pas le seul emprisonné en ce lieu. Y résidait également le cœur de Charles qu'Erik avait gardé avec lui, et qu'il ne lui rendrait probablement jamais.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
